RAB Lettre d'excuse Sorrow & regrets
by sevenways
Summary: RAB. A la fin de sa vie. Lettre d'excuse destinée à son frère.


Très cher Sirius,

Je ne suis que très peu doué pour parler, encore moins doué pour écrire. Mais ceci est mon ultime recours, pour pouvoir me racheter. Racheter mes pêchés, pouvoir enfin me librer d'un poids. A l'heure qu'il est tu dois me haïr, aussi sûrement que tu haïs papa, que tu haïs maman et tout autre membre de notre famille. Mais je t'en conjure (si tu me lis encore. - Car, je n'en doute pas, l'envie d'arracher cet insignifiant bout de parchemin a dû te traverser l'esprit une bonne quinzaine de fois j'imagine), ne fais rien de cette lettre d'autre que de la lire, d'en comprendre chaque mot.

Je suis à présent à bout de souffle. Il me faut, pour pouvoir enfin respirer un air frais et pur, m'exprimer au travers de diverses choses telles que cette lettre. Je sais qu'il ne te sera pas facile de comprendre tout ce que j'ai à te dire. Oui je le sais. Car tout comme moi, ton esprit vif et puissant est aussi étriqué. Je l'ai toujours su à vrai dire. Mais même si tu ne me comprends pas, lis juste. La signification n'aura que guère d'importance quand la vie m'aura été prise. Lis juste. Mais je t'en prie, ne jette pas cette lettre dans ta cheminée. Ce serait une attitude puérile... et Dieu sait comment nous n'aimons gère ces attitudes, autant toi que moi.

Ce sera ma dernière bataille. Après ceci je me retirerais – si j'en ai le pouvoir – de tout ce monde, toute cette politique de destruction humaine, toute cette guerre qui tourne au massacre collectif. Mais il me fallait agir une dernière fois, pour la paix de mon âme. Partir en paix est mon ultime devoir.

La dernière fois que l'on s'est aperçu, entre les coups de poings et de baguettes, tu me lançait un regard foudroyant tout autant que ton sortilège de stupéfixion. Sommes-nous devenus de tels ennemis Sirius ? Sommes-nous si différents ? Car que tu le crois ou non, nous agissons de même. Désormais le remord me ronge. Je vois à quel point ma folie a remporté victoire sur ma raison et à quel point ma bêtise a détruit notre relation. Je suis donc le seul responsable du fait que tu me haïsse tant. J'en ai conscience. Oui. Je l'ai toujours su à vrai dire. Et maintenant cela apparaît tel une évidence, désormais. Ma folie était si grande, si désespérée. Et je me rends compte désormais que tu était loin d'être en tort. C'était bien plus le contraire. Pour ma défense. Un jeune Serpentard, abasourdi par SA puissance. C'était comme une évidence dans mon esprit. Maman et Papa m'en avaient fait l'éloge. Tu ne peux nier qu'ils avaient le pouvoir d'être convaincants. Mais désormais je peux entrevoir ma folie, mon immense folie. Oui j'étais totalement cinglé. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire mon degré de folie. Mais tu dois me comprendre. Ses idées m'ont captivées. Avant même l'âge adulte je le connaissais de part nos parents et il m'a ému – je ne sais comment à vrai dire – dans sa façon de voir les choses. Lâche. Je l'ai été terriblement. Oui. Et jette moi des pierres, je le comprendrais. Parfaitement. Mais j'étais jeune. Vouloir me repentir. Il est bien trop tard pour ça, j'en suis certain. Mais même si tu ne le fait pas pour toi, fais-le pour le salut de ma propre âme, même si je t'indiffère, ou pire je t'exaspère. Je vois là encore ton regard froid, glacial même, de grands sourcils bruns qui se contractent à chaque mot. Je sais bien que ce que je dis t'es égal. Je le sais bien. Mais je me fiche bien de savoir tout ça. Sache juste que ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour nos parents. Et que ce que je m'apprête à faire... je le ferais pour notre bien à tous.

Je ne sais fichtrement pas si tu liras cela. Mais mon poids est désormais levé. Je quitterais ce monde en étant sûr que mon âme soit en paix... Et malgré toute la haine que tu me porte, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Si tu es arrivé jusque là c'est un exploit.

Désormais, une autre choses me tourbillonne dans l'esprit. Ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas joli. Quoique pour la survie du monde, c'est nécessaire. Ce que je m'apprête à faire me tuera très certainement. Mais si je ne le fait pas, je me consumerais de l'intérieur. Et l'un vaut mieux que l'autre je te l'assures. Désormais je pourrais m'en aller (ou mourir) sans aucuns regrets.

Sincèrement.

R. A. B.


End file.
